eaglepediafandomcom-20200215-history
Player Reviews 2010
Player reviews for the 2010 season. Mitch Brown (AFL: 13 games, 4 goals; WAFL: 5 games, 14 goals) – Started the season as a key forward but was dropped after kicking just four goals in the first five games. Returned later in the season and was used mainly in defence to better effect. Sam Butler (AFL: 5 games, 0 goals; WAFL: 2 games, 0 goals) – Injury struck again when he suffered a facial fracture early in the season. Returned wearing a helmet, but managed just three more games before hurting his foot. Dean Cox (AFL: 22 games, 10 goals) – Solid individual season in a poor year for the club, finishing fourth in the best and fairest. Bradd Dalziell (AFL: 8 games, 3 goals; WAFL: 4 games, 1 goals) – Played eight of the first 14 games before his season was ended early by a finger injury. Brad Ebert (AFL: 22 games, 8 goals) – Played every game, recorded more kicks than any other Eagle and finished ninth in the Club Champion award. Andrew Embley (AFL: 20 games, 11 goals) – Reasonably consistent contributor and brought up his 200th appearance during the season. Darren Glass (AFL: 8 games, 0 goals) – Only managed eight games before being laid low by a groin injury. Ashley Hansen (AFL: 2 games, 2 goals; WAFL: 11 games, 49 goals) – Made two early appearances but was then left in the WAFL. Kicked 26 goals in a four-week period for Swans but then suffered a hip injury at training. Returned in time to play in Swan Districts’ flag but was delisted despite having a year to run on his contract. (Delisted) Tim Houlihan (WAFL: 10 games, 7 goals) – Delayed start to the season after injuring his foot at home during the pre-season, then could not build any momentum. Shannon Hurn (AFL: 15 games, 4 goals) – Suffered a drop-off after a breakout 2009 thanks to suspension and injury. Brett Jones (AFL: 10 games, 0 goals; WAFL: 5 games, 0 goals) – Brought up his 100th game but managed only ten games due to wrist injury and a broken cheekbone. Jordan Jones (AFL: 2 games, 0 goals; WAFL: 11 games, 5 goals) – Overcame a severe ankle injury to make his AFL debut late in the season. Josh Kennedy (AFL: 22 games, 41 goals) – Formed an effective partnership with LeCras, kicking 41 goals for the season including a bag of six against Hawthorn. Daniel Kerr (AFL: 4 games, 1 goal) – Suffered a severe hamstring injury against Essendon that wrecked his season. Mark LeCras (AFL: 21 games, 63 games) – Kicked 12 goals against Essendon at Docklands to set a new ground record. Earned an All-Australian jumper (after being snubbed the previous year) and was named Club Champion. Quinten Lynch (AFL: 14 games, 8 goals; WAFL: 6 games, 12 goals) – 95-game consecutive streak came to an end when he was dropped in round 2. Struggled to find previous form for the rest of the year. Eric MacKenzie (AFL: 18 games, 0 goals; WAFL: 3 games, 0 goals) – After being dropped early, won his spot back and became a permanent member of the backline. Chris Masten (AFL: 13 games, 4 goals; WAFL: 2 games, 0 goals; WAFL reserves: 1 game) – Missed a major chunk of the season after injuring his knee against Fremantle. Patrick McGinnity (AFL: 17 games, 1 goal; WAFL: 2 games, 0 goals) – In the senior side for the majority of the season, generally as a lockdown defender or in a tagging role. Ben McKinley (AFL: 10 games, 16 goals; WAFL: 12 games, 42 goals) – In and out of the senior side as the club struggled to accommodate a second undersized forward target alongside LeCras. (Traded) Nic Naitanui (AFL: 22 games, 9 goals) – Formed a potent ruck combination with Cox, finished fifth in the Best and Fairest and was named the club’s Rookie of the Year in a breakout season. Ryan Neates (WAFL: 11 games, 4 goals; WAFL reserves: 4 games) – Overcame shoulder and finger injuries to play the second half of the season in Claremont’s seniors, including their Grand Final loss. Mark Nicoski (AFL: 6 games, 0 goals, 3 games, 6 goals) – Managed just six senior games in another season wrecked by injury. Tony Notte (WAFL: 20 games, 23 goals; WAFL reserves: 1 game) – Disappointing season culminated when he was left out of Swan Districts’ grand final side. (Delisted) Matt Priddis (AFL: 19 games, 4 goals) – Led the club in disposals, clearances and tackles and finished runner-up in the Club Champion Award. Matt Rosa (AFL: 20 games, 6 goals; WAFL: 1 game, 0 goals) – Had another Top-10 finish in the Club Champion count despite missing the first two games. Will Schofield (AFL: 20 games, 1 goal; WAFL: 2 games, 1 goal) – Cemented himself in the side as a running defender. Adam Selwood (AFL: 16 games, 6 goals) – Missed a chunk of the second half of the season due to shoulder issues. Scott Selwood (AFL: 20 games, 4 goals; WAFL: 1 game, 0 goals) – Cemented himself in the side as a defender and occasional midfielder, and finished in the top 10 in the best and fairest. Brad Sheppard (AFL: 14 games, 2 goals; WAFL: 5 games, 5 goals) – Made his AFL debut early in the year and played 14 games, primarily as a defender, before suffering an AC joint injury. Luke Shuey (AFL: 6 games, 6 goals; WAFL: 2 games, 3 goals) – Made his debut in Round 1 but injured a knee in his third game, then suffered a bout of glandular fever. Recovered to return to the side for the final rounds. Ashley Smith (AFL: 8 games, 2 goals; WAFL: 11 games, 4 goals) – Forced his way into the senior side mid-season for his debut, and played the last eight games. Matt Spangher (AFL: 8 games, 0 goals; WAFL: 12 games, 0 goals) – Dropped back in the pecking order with the emergence of MacKenzie, Brown and Schofield, and was delisted at the end of the year. (Delisted) Koby Stevens (AFL: 5 games, 2 goals; WAFL: 14 games, 5 goals) – Called up for an AFL debut mid-season and played five games. Tom Swift (AFL: 13 games, 2 goals; WAFL: 11 games, 4 goals) – Solid second season, playing 13 games and appearing in a grand final for Claremont. Beau Waters (AFL: 21 games, 4 goals) – Finished third in the Club Champion award after finally getting an injury-free run. Gerrick Weedon (WAFL: 4 games, 3 goals; WAFL reserves: 18 games) – After an injury-affected pre-season, spent most of the season in Claremont’s reserves in a development year for the young forward. Beau Wilkes (AFL: 6 games, 0 goals; WAFL: 16 games, 16 goals) – Found himself well back in the pecking order and was delisted at the end of the year. (Delisted) Lewis Broome WAFL reserves: 13 games) Spent the year in Claremont’s reserves side. Missed a large chunk with a hamstring injury, but returned late and was best on ground in the Tigers' reserves premiership. Adam Cockie (WAFL: 10 games, 6 goals; WAFL reserves: 1 game) – Unable to force his way into the senior team in an injury-affected season. (Delisted) Ashton Hams (AFL: 11 games, 10 goals; WAFL: 9 games, 13 goals) – Mature-age rookie was promoted early in the season and played 11 games as a small forward. Jarrad Oakley-Nicholls (WAFL: 22 games, 22 goals) – Former Tiger had a decent season for East Perth but was unable to win senior selection. Lewis Stevenson (WAFL: 10 games, 2 goals) – Elevated off the rookie list early in the year and played ten games in a strong showing. Andrew Strijk (AFL: 10 game, 11 goals; WAFL: 10 games, 9 goals) – Mature-age rookie played every game after his mid-season debut. Will Sullivan (WAFL: 19 games, 6 goals) – Despite decent form at Perth, was unable to earn a call-up with the ruck positions filled by Cox and Naitanui all season. (Delisted) Callum Wilson (AFL: 3 games, 8 goals; WAFL: 17 games, 43 goals) – Called up to the seniors and kicked eight goals in the final three rounds after spending most of the season with South Fremantle.